ONE-SHOT - Cuando a un vampiro se le antoja un Banana Split…
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Cuando a un vampiro se le antoja un helado, no hay problema. Pide su helado y anda feliz comiéndoselo, como si de sangre dulce y fría se tratase. Pero cuando a un vampiro se le antoja un Banana Split… y si ese vampiro es Ritsu Sakamaki… Su gemela Ritsuko Sakamaki deberá tener cuidado ante las palabras de doble sentido de su hermano… [Se incluyen OC's] / [Twincest-OCxOC & KanatoxOC]


_**DISCLAIMERS**__**: Ni "**__Diabolik Lovers_" ni sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a "Rejet". Únicamente me pertenecen los Original Characters plasmados en éste One-shot**_~._**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Inclusión de OC's, así como de parejas OCxOC y CCxOC. Entre éstas se incluyen insinuaciones de una pareja incestuosa, un romance entre gemelos, por lo que podríamos decir que es una pareja "Twincestuosa" x'D Ah, y también una frase MUY de doble sentido, así que cuidadito. Ésta historia es unos meses después de la llegada de Yui. Quizás Kanato actúe un poco OOC, pero eso lo dejo a criterio de cada quien******__~._

_********__._

_********__._

_********__._

_********__._

_********__._

_********__._

Era un día normal en la mansión Sakamaki, cada hermano se encontraba absorto en sus actividades (la pobre Yui seguramente estaría siendo acosada por el "Ore-sama" de Ayato, en alguna parte del lugar), pero en ese momento tanto Kanato como los mellizos-que-nada-se-parecían, Natsuki y Mizuki Ayame, se encontraban jugando en la sala, cada uno vistiendo (a su estilo) el uniforme de la academia… bueno, la última se había desvelado tanto anoche consultando unas tareas y deberes (por ser la presidenta escolar de su curso), que hace poco se había dormido sin querer. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al vampiro del osito, pues éste estaba a medio camino de preguntarle cuál era su dulce favorito… pero antes de que Kanato sacara su lado Yandere-ofendido-por-no-ser-escuchado, fue que Natsuki giró su cabecita pelirroja hacia las escaleras principales, notando a la (única) hermana Sakamaki mayor bajando por éstas, tenía pintas de salir a comprar o algo así.

**_—¡Buenos días, Ritsuko-san~!_**—Ese enérgico saludo (de parte de Natsuki) hizo que Kanato también girara la mirada, justo antes de que sus manos empezaran a zarandear a la Mizuki-durmiente.

**_—Buenos días, Onee-san~_**

La hermosa y alta vampiresa de cabellos-beige, ojos-turquesas y sonrientes labios (pintados suavemente de negro) devolvió cariñosamente el saludo a ambos menores, se encontraba vestida con uno de sus usuales suéteres de "cuello de tortuga", solo que uno verde-lima. Junto a unos jeans blancos, zapatillas cafés que hacían juego con su cinturón, y también vistiendo un abrigo-femenino negro. Aunque una vez descendió la escalera, acabó alzando una ceja al notar a la Mizuki dormilona y que manoteaba lentamente, quejándose entre sueños. Ésta se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, con Kanato y Natsuki a cada lado de ella, e incluso con la túnica-china blanca-dorada de su hermanito cubriéndola, como una cobija improvisada.

—**_Ehm… Kanato-nii…_** —Lo llamó su hermana mayor, preguntándole en un susurro y para no despertar a la vampirita-durmiente—. **_¿Mizuki-chan está bien?_**

**_—¡Bah! Como si debiera saberlo, Onee-san…_**

**_—Pues deberías, jovencito, ya que es tu prometida_** —le habló ella en tono algo firme, pero sin ser brusca y tampoco sin alzar mucho su voz. Kanato sólo bufó y Natsuki rió suavemente.

—**_Sí, deberías preocuparte…_** —ahora hablaba el pequeño Ayame pelirrojo-rubio y de ojos esmeraldas, con ese acento mitad-japonés y mitad-chino que le caracterizaba, diciendo en tono burlón—. **_Ya que aparte de que la hermanita de Natsuki sea tu prometida… ¡Mizuki-nee es tu Lolita-gótica y tú eres su Lolicon-Yangire, Bakanato~!_**

**_—Natsuki… ¡CÁLLATE! _**—Le gritó el del osito, con su ceño fruncido y abrazándose más a su inseparable Teddy.

—**_Pero… ¿De verdad ella estará bien? _**—Ritsuko sonaba preocupada, viendo a la 14-añera peli-lavanda-pálido y del parche sobre su ojo derecho (en cuya zona se apreciaba su piel cicatrizada/quemada) todavía manoteando y susurrando cosas entre sueños.

**_—¡Bah! Seguro está teniendo una pesadilla, como la mocosa que es._**

Eso respondió un despreocupado Kanato Sakamaki, hasta que los presentes pudieron escuchar con más claridad los balbuceos-entre-sueños de la Ayame, quien acabó diciendo: _«No… ¡No, Kanato-san…! Aleja ese pastel de mí, ¡no más dulces, por favor…! No quiero volverme una dulce-adicta, como el vampiro que tengo de prometido…». _Cosa que fue claramente escuchada por el Sakamaki de ojos y cabellos morados, quien finalmente sujetó a la vampirita de cabellos (atados en una coletita de caballo alta) por el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme escolar, agitándola bruscamente y hasta lanzando al pobre Teddy al aire en el proceso.

**_—¿¡A quién llamaste dulce-adicto, mocosa poco desarrollada!?_**

**_—Pues que Natsuki sepa, Mizuki-nee no tiene otro prometido aparte de Bakanato…_** —respondió con simpleza el vampiro híbrido-de-idiomas, en lo que tenía entre sus brazos al osito del parche (al atraparlo mientras volaba en el aire), añadiendo con su sonrisa burlesca—. **_Así que nada de celos Yangire-amorosos, ya que eres su único Lolicon… ¡Dulce-adicto-san~!_**

**_—Natsuki… ¡CÁ-LLA-TE! _**—Vociferó un ya arrecho Kanato, por segunda vez consecutiva esa mañana y aguantándose las ganas de cometer "vampiri-cidio" con Natsuki, tan sólo por estar Ritsuko de testigo… y porque éste tenía a Teddy de rehén.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva, aterciopelada y profunda voz masculina se hizo escuchar, pronunciando un cariñoso y tranquilo: _«Buenos días: niños~», _dirigiéndose a los 3 vampiritos menores de allí. Ritsuko se tensó al escuchar a esa conocida voz agregar poco después: _«Buenos días, cariño~»__***(1), **_al igual que por sentir como unos largos y firmes brazos la rodeaban en la cintura por atrás. Ella luchó por no sonrojarse y sólo esbozó una expresión firme, giró su cabeza de reojo hacia su derecha y notó un par de brillantes ojitos turquesas (tan iguales a los suyos) mirándola. Pertenecientes a un hombre pálido, tan alto como ella (pero con unos cinco centímetros más que ella), bastante hermoso y de larga cabellera beige (atada en una coleta alta de caballo, que caía por su espalda), iba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa larga, de color rojo predominantemente y con bordes grisáceos. Era el mayor de todos los hermanos Sakamaki y gemelo-mayor de Ritsuko…

—**_Buenos días… Ritsu-nii _**—devolvió fríamente el saludo poco después la mujer, tratando de no inmutarse ni sonrojarse ante el "abrazo" de su hermanito.

**_—¡Buenos días, Ritsu-san~! _**/ **_Buenos días, Ritsu-san…_** —Devolvieron el saludo unísonamente Natsuki y Mizuki, respectivamente. La peli-lavanda de forma algo somnolienta, mientras que el pelirrojo agitaba un bracito de Teddy, como si éste también saludara.

**_—Buenos días, Onii-san~_** —saludó poco después Kanato, girándose a ver al pelirrojo y añadiendo seriamente—. **_Oye, deja de hacer que Teddy salude tan abiertamente, él es más elegante que eso._**

**_—Ñañaña~ Tienes muy sometido al pobre Teddy… Dulce-adicto-san._**

**_—¡Dulce-adicta será tu china madre!_**

Mientras que los dos vampiritos discutían graciosamente, Ritsu sólo se rió y Ritsuko suspiró, al igual que Mizuki. Aunque al notar que su hermana-gemela lucía como si fuese a salir, con su cartera colgada al hombro y todo, el Sakamaki más grande inmediatamente preguntó, con curiosidad:

**_—¿Y se puede saber a dónde va mi hermanita vestida así?_**

**_—Pues… iré a comprar helado._**

De inmediato, los ojitos de Ritsu y los demás se iluminaron, graciosamente más los del primero pues (al igual que su gemela) **AMABA** el helado, aunque Mizuki aparentaba muy bien su emoción. Por las citas que había tenido toda la semana en su consultorio (ya que era psicóloga -mientras que Ritsu era doctor-), gracias a sus pacientes, Ritsuko había ahorrado bastante… así que hoy pagaba ella.

**_—Ya les pregunté a nuestros demás hermanos y a Yui-san de qué sabores querían los suyos… así que ahora ustedes pueden pedirme el sabor que quieran~_**

**_—¡¿En serio?! ¡Viva Ritsuko-saaaaan~! _**—Exclamó todo emocionado Natsuki, casi bailando con Teddy de la alegría.

**_—¿Puedo acompañarte, Ritsuko-nee~?_** —Preguntó igual de emocionado Ritsu, con sus ojitos todavía brillantes… pero a lo mejor con "oscuras" intenciones detrás de esa sonrisita.

Cosa que Ritsuko pudo percibir y viéndolo feo, le dijo firmemente—.**_ Ni siquiera lo pienses, Ritsu Sakamaki…_**

El escucharla decir y con el tono con que lo hizo… eso fue más que suficiente para demostrarle a Ritsu que ella **YA** sabía sus intenciones contra el heladero. Así que haciendo un gracioso puchero, él se resignó a esperarla en la mansión… ¡Y todo porque la última vez que la acompañó se había vuelto loco, robándose el carrito de los helados y hasta el gorrito del heladero! ¡Ritsuko exageraba las cosas! Ignorando los pucheros graciosos (para un adulto) que su gemelo hacía, la hermana Sakamaki volvió a preguntarles a los nenes de qué sabores querían sus helados.

**_—¡Natsuki quiere heladito de sabor-uva~!_** —Exclamó con decisión Natsuki, alzando sus bracitos al aire y provocando que Teddy saliera volando otra vez.

**_—Entonces, a mí me gustaría un helado de sabor de… ¡TEDDY! _**—Fue lo primero que chilló fuertemente Kanato (logrando al fin despertar a su prometida, quien dio un respingo), arrojándose desde el sofá hasta al suelo y evitando que el peluchito cayera nuevamente al suelo. Pero al reincorporarse y viendo feo a un Natsuki que silbaba haciéndose el inocente, acabó su oración diciendo—. **_Cualquier sabor está bien, ¡menos de menta, ni dietético! ¡Guácala!_**

**_—Je je je~ _**—Ritsu rió levemente ante la graciosa cara de asco de Kanato, pero al notar como Mizuki empezó a enjugarse su (único) ojo celeste-verdoso y visible con una mano (sorprendiéndose porque tuviese el sueño tan pesado), él se agachó y pellizcándole cariñosamente una mejilla, le pregunto—. **_¿Y tú, Mizuki-chan~? ¿De qué sabor quieres que sea tu helado?_**

**_—Yo… quiero de sabor chocolate… _**—dijo la chiquilla del parchecito que la hacía lucir como la hermana-perdida-de-Teddy, con su usual voz monótona y suavemente seria (ya sin sonar somnolienta), añadiendo—. **_Pero del chocolate-blanco…_**

En lo que reía levemente, con una gota gorda resbalando por su nuca, Ritsu acabó explicándole a la pequeña Mizuki la cruda realidad de que, aunque SÍ había "helado sabor chocolate", **NO** existía el de "chocolate blanco". Mizuki frunció el ceño ligeramente y arrugó graciosamente su nariz, preguntando:

**_—¿No hay entonces?_**

**_—Je je, pues me temo que no hay… _**—respondió el peli-beige.

**_—¿¡Eeeeh!?_** —Kanato se indignó todito, levantándose de un salto y gritando con incredulidad—. **_¿¡Cómo que no hay!?_**

**_—Verás, Kanato-nii… _**—Al igual que su gemela, Ritsu ya sabía la **MALINTERPRETADA** razón de que el peli-morado se pusiera así (y la cual era una historia larga, que me da flojera contar orita~), pero con sonrisa tranquilizadora le explicó—. **_Es que no creo que los humanos hayan inventado todavía el helado de sabor chocolate-blanco…_**

**_—¡Esto es intolerable! ¡Imposible! ¡Indignante! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Incompetente, sí, eso es lo que es! _**—Gritaba aún enojadísimo el vampiro del osito, sacando todo su repertorio de palabras que iniciaran por "I", en lo que Mizuki rodaba su único ojo visible y fastidiada pensaba: _«Aquí vamos otra vez…»—. __**¡Esto demuestra la absoluta incompetencia de los humanos, por no haber creado todavía el helado sabor a chocolate-blanco! ¿¡Mi prometida tiene antojos y esperan que no pueda complacerla en eso!?**_

**_—Kanato-san… por enésima vez, ya te dije que no estoy embarazada… _**—repetía Mizuki por no-sé-cuánta vez en la semana y la primera de ese día, con un ligero tono de fastidio adornando su monótona voz.

Ya que por un incidente de hace unos días, Kanato juraba y perjuraba en que la niña esperaba un hijo suyo… por más pequeños que ambos estuvieran y con 3 años de diferencia entre ellos, he de aquí que el pequeño Natsuki le dijera "Lolicon". Y en lo que ahora la joven parejita comprometida discutía sobre ese disparate, Ritsuko se giró a ver a su hermano, preguntándole:

**_—¿Y tú, Ritsu-nii? ¿Qué sabor de helado quieres? Supongo que de sabor-mantecado*(2)…_**

—**_Emmm… _**—Ritsu hizo una cara de estar pensándolo profundamente, hasta que con una expresión inicialmente inocentemente dulce, dijo—. **_Bueno, verás, Ritsuko-nee~ yo la verdad prefiero…_**

Al ver que su gemelo se llevó las manos a la espalda, ahora adoptando una expresión de inseguridad y mirando a otro lado, diciendo que no importaba, Ritsuko se acercó un poco a él y le incitó tranquilamente a que terminara su oración.

**_—Anda, dime, Ritsu-nii~ Descontando la aparente: "_**_incompetencia de los humanos, por no haber creado todavía el helado sabor a chocolate-blanco__**"… **_—La peli-beige sintió que otra gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, en lo que pronunció esa última oración haciendo comillas con sus dedos, citando las mismas palabras que un (enojado) Kanato había dicho antes, en medio de su berrinche por no poder darle a su prometida un helado de su dulce favorito. Más Ritsuko añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza a su gemelo—. **_Pide lo que se te antoje._**

**_—¿Entonces crees que el heladero tenga de "Banana Split"~?_**

**_—Pues… le pregunté hace tres días si lo incluía en su mercancía, pero apenado me dijo que ese no podía venderlo_** —explicaba Ritsuko.

Provocando que Kanato detuviera su discusión con Mizuki y esbozara una cara incrédula, la cual se pudo descifrar como un claro pensamiento de: _«¡Heladero del demonio! ¿¡No vende ni helado de chocolate-blanco, ni tampoco Banana Split!?». _Hasta que ella acabó añadiendo:

**—****_Ya que normalmente es preparado en casa, dudo que la banana se pueda comer si se congela, mientras es llevada en el frío carrito de helados._**

_"Touche" _fue lo que pensó Ritsu, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo. Parecía que Ritsuko siempre podía predecir sus intenciones, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Pero dejando eso de lado, Ritsuko le dijo:

**—****_Pídeme lo que sea que más desees en éste momento._**

**_—¿Lo que más desee~?_**

**_—Aja…_**—Ritsuko asintió, tranquila y sin saber la forma en que su "inocente" gemelo interpretaría esa oración, ni mucho menos cómo la respondería.

—**_Pues…_** —Ritsu aún con sus brazos en su espalda y sin mirarla todavía volvió a meditar su respuesta, en lo que balanceaba inocentemente su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás. Hasta que mirando directamente a los ojos de su gemela, con los suyos propios entrecerrados y ensombrecidos por unos mechones de su cabello, además de poseer una sonrisa aterradora y "hambrienta", acabó diciendo con voz profunda y seductora—. **_Prefiero meter mi "_**_banana__**" dentro del "**__helado__**", para ver como toda esa "**__cremita__**" va derritiéndose lentamente, y termine por "**__comérmela__**" enterita…**_

Al escuchar esas palabras… ya fuera por el tono aterradoramente seductor, la sonrisa y mirada pervertidas, o por el **DOBLE** sentido tan grande plasmado en ellas… Ritsuko sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, incluso su (ya de por sí) pálida carita se había tornado más blanca que la nieve, además de mirar a su gemelo con una mezcla de horror, indignación y vergüenza. Había sido el grado del trauma que sufrió que palideció así, en lugar de sonrojarse como usualmente sucedía.

Sin embargo, el semblante sombrío del mayor de todos los Sakamaki desapareció por arte de magia, siendo reemplazado por el radiante y dulce de siempre, junto a su usual y amable sonrisa. En lo que era envuelto por una graciosa aura de diamantitos y brillitos, casi que con una aureola apareciendo sobre su cabeza y representando la inocencia total… todo eso sólo para ocultar/opacar su (también hagan de cuenta que imaginada) cola de demonio de la perversión… Ritsu acabó diciendo tranquilamente:

—**_Por eso no te preocupes por mí… si no hay helado Banana Split: ¡No importa~! Entonces sólo compra de mantecado, o de cualquier otro sabor que más te guste… Ca-ri-ño~_**

**_—¡Eso es buena idea~! _**—Kanato se exaltó, pero al parecer de forma positiva y como si hubiese encontrado la solución a un gran dilema—. **_Entonces sólo tengo que meter trocitos de chocolate-blanco al helado de la mocosa y… ¡ANTOJO RESUELTO~!_**

**_—Y dale con eso…_** —Mizuki se llevó una mano al rostro, negando y diciendo—. **_Que no estoy embarazada, Kanato-san…_**

**_—¡Ritsuko-san, Ritsuko-san! _**—Ahora era Natsuki quien hablaba, viendo con extrañeza a la traumada mujer (quien seguía observando a su "inocente" gemelito) y preguntándole—. **_¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás más pálida que Yui-san cuando le da anemia?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Moraleja de la historia, según Ritsu_****_:_**

_"Comer "__**banana con helado**__" es __**MUCHO **__más sabroso que comer "__**helado de banana**__"~"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~.~_****_FIN_****_~.~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A_****_: *(1) "Cariño" es el apodo que Ritsu suele usar para dirigirse a Ritsuko (en vez del usual Ritsuko-nee) justo antes o justo después de decirle-hacerle alguna cosa seductor-incestuosa… o simplemente para joderla LOL~_**

**_._**

**_*(2) Aja… como habrán supuesto, el sabor de helado-favorito de Ritsu es el mantecado, aunque recientemente le empezó a gustar el "Banana split"… y también habrán entendido a "qué" se refería éste por "Meter su banana en el helado" LOLOLOL~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias xD_**

**_¡Deje un review al que le gustó ésta cochinada (?) y quien quiere saber la historia del "embarazo imaginario"! x'DDD_**


End file.
